


Keep the Goddess on my side

by KastleandCoffee



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Frank loves eating pussy, its canon, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastleandCoffee/pseuds/KastleandCoffee
Summary: From a tumblr prompt "frank distracting karen from writing her article!"Hozier just happened to be playing on my spotify as i wrote this... hence the title.





	Keep the Goddess on my side

**Author's Note:**

> hanks! I wish Frank was distracting me from studying *dreamy sigh*
> 
> This ran away from me. It was only supposed to be a couple hundred words, but i’m happy that I finally wrote smut that i dont hate!

Karen was in the zone. She had Spotify going through her headphones as she hunched over her laptop, completely and one-hundred percent focused on this article. She should’ve known better to have been working in the living room, in just a bralette and a pair of short shorts, but to be fair, it was a rare hot flash in Hell’s Kitchen and her a/c had broken last week. All of her windows were open and she was so miserable, so she had stripped down some.

Frank was very much not in the zone. He had been doing some of his own research on the last few members of the Dogs of Hell, but damn if Karen didn’t look so good. Blond hair piled up on her head in a messy bun and she looked like some sort of underwear model in that bralette and tiny shorts. She was his favorite work of art in moments like this, but she seemed too peaceful to touch- Frank could never resist touching her in quiet moments like this, or when she slept, or when she drank her coffee in the rare slow mornings, staring out the window and watching the birds. 

He abandoned his work to sit on the floor by Karen, brushing his lips against the smooth skin of her calf from where her feet were propped up on the coffee table as she sat at the couch. 

Frank slowly slid his lips up to her knee, smirking as Karen had yet to take notice of him. He leaned his head against her legs and let his fingers brush over her thigh. He traced the edges of a bruise on her hip that she had acquired from the sharp corner of the island in the Bulletin’s staff break room. He felt her hand run through his hair, which he had gotten the sides shaved while allowing the top to grow into a short mop of curls recently. He tipped his head back to meet her eyes and smirked softly. 

“Mmmm, hi there. Busy?” Frank asked, suppressing a chuckle as she rolled her eyes, taking her headphones out, and gently scratched her nails over his scalp.

“You know that I am,” Karen responded but saved her work. She had a feeling that he was up to something. “What’s gotten into you, hmm?” She asked, a soft tilt to her lips as she crinkled her eyes.

Frank shook his head, sitting up to get at her inner thighs, and kiss the soft skin there, letting his stubble scrape her. He knew she loved it by the sharp intake of breath she took and the tightening of her hand in his hair. “Nothing. You’re beautiful,” Frank murmured by way of explanation, trailing his lips up her thigh and down the over, ignoring the way she arched her hips as he paused over her cunt. “Can’t keep my hands off you.. or my mouth,” Frank smirked as he reached up to curl his fingers into the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down with Karen’s eager assistance. He put his mouth to her through the thin cotton of her panties, tasting her arousal as he sucked the damp fabric into his mouth. “Mmm.. baby...” Frank rumbled, pressing his nose and mouth into her firmly and giving her some much-needed stimulation to her clit, smirking against her as she whimpered his name in response.

“Frank.. Frank... come on, stop teasing,” Karen demanded breathlessly, pushing down her panties to hang off one ankle. She spread her legs further and groaned in appreciation as he gave her a firm lick up her center before starting to suckle at her clit. His hands were a heavy claim as he curled them around her hipbones, pressing sweet bruises into her porcelain skin. She loved the attentiveness she received whenever Frank ate her out, she felt worshipped. Her whole body responded to him whenever he had her like this. “Ah... Fuck,” She cursed as he did something with his tongue that made her see stars. She brought the hand that wasn’t buried in his hair to her breast, teasing her nipple through the lacy fabric. 

Frank slid a finger, and then two, into her, marveling at how wet she was, the sweet whimpers that escaped from her, the way she rolled her hips against his mouth as he fingered her and licked at her clit just the way she loved. 

“Come on, love. Take it, you’re so close darlin’, come on baby, come for me,” Frank murmured before sucking her clit into his mouth as he curled his fingers just right inside her. Karen came with a shout of his name, holding him firmly in place against her as she rode out her orgasm against his face, expletives and pet names falling from her lips until she collapsed on the couch. Her chest was heaving, and now she gently ran her fingers through his hair, sighing as he slipped his fingers free of her and licked off the lingering wetness. “You’re a menace, Can’t let me work in peace just once, huh?” She chuckled breathlessly. 

“Darlin’, if you could see yourself how I see you, you’d understand how big of a miracle it is that I even let you leave the bed at all,” Frank chuckled, resting his head on her thigh. He placed a firm kiss to her mound before getting up off the floor, ruffling her hair fondly. 

Karen wrinkled her nose at him, and moved to slip on her shorts, sans underwear, and picked up her laptop. She watched with hungry eyes as Frank pulled off his tee shirt. “Frank.” 

“Yes ma’am?”

“Stop being so fucking distracting.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
